Uchiha.Okuro
Character First Name: Okuro Character Last Name: Uchiha IMVU Username: OkuroUchiha Age: 12 Date of Birth: 12/01/58 AN Gender: Male Affiliation: Ukiyogakure Height: 5"0 Okuro is quite tall for his age. Weight: 100 lbs Occupation: Academy Student Scars & Tattoos: Has a small scar on his forehead. Relationship Status: Single. Personality & Behaviour: Okuro is pretty quiet and not very talkative, he was always one for silence growing up in a small home within the safe walls of Ukiyogakure. Okuro is quite nervous when it comes to social activity his father would always look down on the boy telling him "You're an Uchiha start acting like one" on the other hand there was his mother who was always kind and pretty much the only person Okuro could talk to. Okuro does sometimes have anger problems, this is due to his father always looking down on him when someone truly ticks him off they will always remember it. Okuro is not the smartest or most talented kid out there, he is normally found just outside his home resting on a bench, this is his favourite place to sit and since he does not have any friends he gets some peace and quiet but drawing upto joining the Academy Okuro is very nervous and almost too afraid to be in a classroom with more than two people. In short Okuro can be describe as a quiet nervous loner with a dangerous temper. Bloodline/Clan/Family: Uchiha Ninja Class: Shinobi '' First Elemental Nature: ''Fire Second Elemental Nature: Earth Summon: None. Weapon of choice: None. Strengths: Superior ninjutsu. Weaknesses: Inferior strength. Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Rivals: Background Information: Okuro was born in the village of Ukiyogakure, his parents were Yuki and Arashi Uchiha. His mother Yuki instantly had a connection with her first born son a connection that would last, although his father Arashi did not think much of the boy even going as far as saying "Are you sure that's my son?" as he grew older his mother grew ever so closer to him, eventually at the age of four on his birthday his mother and father had a present for little Okuro. Okuro woke up in the morning to find his father standing over him in his battle gear, this was a suprise for young Okuro, his father was never actually involved in most of his growing up and did not attempt to partake in anything Okuro asked. HIs father brought him out and trained him how to use a Kunai, this ended up being his favourite weapon as he grew older. His father thought him to throw it and how to wield it, soon enough Okuro was able to use a kunai, that was the best birthday he has ever had. As Okuro started to grow older he formed a bubble around himself, he became more nervous and less outspoken about things even in stores he would keep his voice low when talking to the owner, soon enough Okuro was just a nervous boy that could not really speak out to people in the street or near the docks. When Okuro hit age ten thats when things start getting worse, he did not have much friends before but now he had none, Okuro mostly trained and played around by himself and became very self-dependant from all this time alone, he even cooked for himself so his mother would not have too. He started to train every day as to keep himself busy, this greatly improved his skills with kunai and shuriken, he started to favour throwing weapon's and began using them in training more frequently. Okuro eventually at the age of eleven changed the way he held kunai and began to wield them like throwing knives meaning he had his first finger and thumb holding the tip of the blade. Now twelve years of age he attends the academy in hopes of passing his exam and officialy becoming a shinobi. Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Hoshigake Kamisori Category:Ukiyogakure Category:People